The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined foliage, characterized by the leaves being ovate and slightly underturned, with smooth margins and evenly distributed dark purple coloration which in combination gives a three dimensional effect to the foliage; PA0 (b) Very large flowers that are outstanding for their thick texture and luminescent pink coloration; PA0 (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open one full day; PA0 (d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous, with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and PA0 (e) The plant being so hardy it can conssistently withstand winter temperatures of at least -30 degrees Fahrenheit.